


"Nagagutsu de kampai da"

by zlabya



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor, references to Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlabya/pseuds/zlabya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doumeki disapproves of Watanuki's taste in anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Nagagutsu de kampai da"

Watanuki was watching anime, utterly transfixed.

"That show is idiotic." Doumeki commented, munching on rice crackers.

"I like it!" Watanuki waved for Doumeki to stop blocking his view.

"It's a highly inappropriate way to portray world history."

"Shh. Italy's talking to Germany again!" Watanuki bent closer to the screen, then laughed uproariously and fell sideways onto the floor. "He's...he's in North Africa...and _can't tie his shoelaces!_" Watanuki fell over sideways laughing, arms and legs sweeping the floor.

"Reminds me of another idiot I know," Doumeki muttered.

Watanuki sat up suddenly, glaring at his companion. "I _was_ going to make pasta for dinner tonight..."

Domeki shut up and settled onto the floor beside Watanuki. "That's Japan, isn't it?" he asked, pointing to the white-clad figure on the TV.

They listened to the conversation onscreen in companionable silence.


End file.
